Kaelyn Wolfhart
Kaelyn Wolfhart (played by Salphirix) is a Castumism-wielding mercenary and potential ally of Runite's Row. 'Background' ''Pre-RPG'' Kae is apart of the Wolfhart legacy, a minor clan during the olden days. Not that the clan is really important anymore anyways, but she’s pretty prideful about it and still wears it’s crest on her bosom. Unlike some of those in Ald Ruhn, Kaelyn was blessed with a fortunate childhood. She had two loving parents, who could be classified as a little too overprotective and loving, both able to supply for her family that lived in flourishing city of Swynborough. Kaelyn also grew up with stories of the history of N’al Ren by her grandfather--who she was really close with. She heard passed down stories from the Clan Wars, all the way down to the adventures her grandfather had during his youthful years. She also had two mischievous twin sisters who she’s had mixed feelings about throughout the years. Going back to her grandfather, Sylvester. Being another legacy to the Wolfhart clan he was blessed with some of their skills passed down to him. This doesn’t exclude Castumism, which was learned a very long time ago and passed down from child to child. Being the eldest and since her grandfather felt Kae could responsibly learn it, he decided to teach her secretly. Secretly because they wanted to surprise her family with her newfound magic. The teaching started when she was eleven, and it took two years for her to really get the hang of the concept. Castumism wasn’t the only thing she was taught. He decided to give her a bit of weapon training on the side in case she would ever need to defend herself. Let’s just say, a sniper rifle/assault rifle is a little more than self defense, honestly. Truthfully, her grandfather only taught her this hoping to have the magic passed down again and protect herself from the dangers lurking in N’al Ren. Little did they know that Kaelyn would actually need to use her Castumism on anyone, especially not someone close to her. While things seemed to be going in a positive direction for the most part, her family had a large gap in their path through life. Her father ended up in a accident on the train he usually took when trying to stop a criminal who stabbed him through the chest in response to his heroic actions. He passed that day, the details being washed away by her mother who soon drove into despair by the loss of her life partner. Kae was only fourteen at the time, unsure of what to really do or feel as she had never lost someone before. She felt loss, yes, a great deal of loss for her father she cared so deeply about, but at the same time felt even more uneasiness towards her mother who began acting much more strangely. Levina (her mother) began muttering strange words during the day, walking around in the middle of the night screaming her father’s name asking for him to be given back and such. For a little bit Kaelyn assumed her mother was going to take her life to follow his path, having forgot about her children’s existence (which led to the twins being sent to live with their grandfather). What Kaelyn did figure out was that love can do horrible things to people. While love can be a passionate and beautiful wonder, it can also be an utterly terrifying motivator down a desperate path. It wasn’t too long later that her father returned to the world of the living. But no longer was he the same man. He may have seemed like it, but Kaelyn knew better. It turned out her mother had brought him back using a magic that was the opposite of what she had been taught. And while Kae should have been happy to have her father back, she only found herself sick over it. With the help of her grandfather, Kaelyn decided that she would be the one to put him back where he belonged. The experience of having to send her father back to wherever he was before being brought back was one of the most traumatizing decisions she would probably ever have to make. But while it greatly hurt her, and was the main reason her mother left without a trace, it also left her with a desire to help those with similar situations with returning dead. With more help from her grandfather, and a more dedicated training, Kaelyn left on her own at 17 to pursue a career of working as a Mercenary to try and end the terrors of demons, criminals, and those brought back by Sanctumism. From then up until now, Kae has traveled across N’al Ren working as a Mercenary of sorts. While she mainly takes jobs including problems/rumors with Sanctumism and criminals, she also has looked into the issue of Juns. Though, her opinion on them is quite neutral thus far. ''IR: Unbroken'' TBA 'Appearance' Standing 5'7", Kaelyn is more lean rather than built, weighing in the low average spectrum for girls her age and height. She sports brighter blue eyes and dons white hair, which is typically kept in two large curls. Her bangs end a little above her eyes and slide more towards the left. She has a little part more towards the right side of her head that sticks up. She also wears a blue clip on her bangs, blue ribbons at the end of each curl, and a brown headband. Her outfit varies from time to time, but she enjoys wearing blacks and browns. Her current outfit consists of a black tank top, brown bloomer shorts, two black wraps around the middle of her arms to cover her elbows, and black and white sneakers. Kaelyn can also be seen wearing a belt of ammo. 'Personality' Over the years, Kaelyn has molded a lot by the situations that have arose in her life. She was sort of your average child, one who was naive and curious, unable to understand the horrors life could throw at you. She was pretty open minded as a kid though, and her grandfather picked up on it. She was mesmerized by various different concepts and ideas, as long as it made some sort of sense to her. When she was learning Castumism she matured a bit more, taking a strong opinion on bringing those back from the dead. This wasn’t really just because grandfather was also really against it (which, okay part of it was) but the other half was because she actually believed in it too. She couldn’t understand why you’d bring back certain people from death, or wouldn’t you have to do that to everyone else too? After the incident with her father she had a period of time where she retracted from everyone, really having to think on the incident to gain an understanding. As much as it hurt her to admit, she knew she couldn’t just give up right then and there. Though she was also affected by her mother making her uneasy with her concerning actions. She tried to grow up a little more, taking care of her mother who had basically forgotten her and her little twin sisters. They didn’t actually know about much going on, and were kept out of as much as possible of this whole situation. This partly annoyed Kaelyn who had to know the whole story, but at the same time she understood and tried to understand. Once her father was brought back, that’s when she really changed and manifested into the person she is now. Putting her father back in his own grave at first felt like she had murdered her father, but then she began to believe it wasn’t really him--and that he would have wanted this anyways. She began feeling a deep need to use her abilities and magic for something more, and began training even more with her grandfather. She grew more wise, more analytical, became a quick thinker, and more confident in herself and her abilities. Though, while she had all those good qualities she also became a bit judgmental in certain situations, and became a little too self confident in herself to the point where some might get turned off. She also doesn't like following emotions compared to logical reason, and argues based on what makes sense to her, sometimes she finds it hard to even really comprehend correctly what she's feeling or others are. Kaelyn can also be really arrogant. Some things to add is that she hints Psychopathic tendencies, such as keeping the pictures of those she has killed on her journey as a Mercenary. 'Personality Type' INTJ -- “The Architect” 'Character Relationships' Sylvester Wolfhart {grandfather} The relationship between her grandfather and her are strong. He's probably the only person at this moment that she trusts with complete certainty and would drop everything if he asked her to. He was not only her mentor but took over as a fatherly figure when her father passed and her mom abandoned them. He was also the one who took the time to understand her, but may have become too naive to the personality she was blooming inside. This could also be because it wasn't obvious. Anyways, Kaelyn respects her grandfather more than anyone else in the world, believing he could do no wrong and that his heart is always in the right place. Levina Wolfhart {mother} In the beginning, the two of them got along very well. Even though she was a little too overprotective and fawned over her father maybe too much for normal, she was a kind woman. She made sure she was apart of Kaelyn's life and knew what was going on. Kaelyn thought she was a good mother and had a very positive outlook on her. That was until her father's death. Kaelyn noticed how quickly she abandoned Kaelyn and her siblings, which left Kaelyn to step up as a mother and in the end forced her to send her siblings to live with their grandfather. Kae tried very hard to help her mother and make sure Levina didn't commit suicide to join her husband. But, instead, she brought him back. This is when Kaelyn drew the final straw. From then on she became disgusted and ashamed of what her mother did, and mostly despises her for everything she did. Her mother was the one who gave Kaelyn the horrible outlook on love, actually. Ethen Wolfhart {father} Kaelyn greatly misses her father, somewhat regretting the day she sent him back to his grave. Even though she knows that is probably what he truly wanted--or at least she tells herself that--she will forever have a bit of regret. Growing up he treated her very well and was more of those "cool" dads that people usually brag about. He did a lot of things with her and made time to have a daughter and father bonding time whenever he could. He was less protective than her mother was, but he still showed a great sense of care in her well being. Serenity & Trinity Wolfhart {younger siblings} Her opinion on the twins is pretty neutral. They were always really immature, give or take they were much younger than her, and Kaelyn wasn't entirely sure how to handle that. But she also loathes them for the fact they're being kept in the dark about what went on in their family. She doesn't blame them, though, because it's a burden no one would want to have in the first place--especially when she doesn't want them to know about what she did to their returned father and missing mother. 'Magic' Castumism -- Kaelyn is one of the few people in N'al Ren who have learned and mastered Castumism. Even though her family was not the original users, her grandfather explained it that their clan had along the way learned it from them. How, why, or even when has been rewritten over, so it's unclear to know the method of which they took to learn it. May it be stealing texts, learning it from one of the original family, or so on. One thing to note is that Kaelyn has yet to use it on more than one person. Her father was the first for her to test her magic on. 'Weapons' Kaelyn uses a Sniper Rifle as her primary weapon. The gun was given to her by her grandfather as a sort of graduation gift after training her with it for many years. The Rifle itself looks to be a more advanced form of weapon, and is crafted much more different than your standard Sniper Rifle. On top of it, there is a part in the gun that went switched, allows the gun to fold up and convert into an Assault Rifle. She also owns a hunting knife, but refuses to use it in combat unless her life depends on it. It's mainly used as a tool of sorts. 'Ability's / Strengths / Weaknesses' Physical Strength: 6 Mental Strength: 9 Health: 7 Fighting: 7 Defense: 5 Stealth: 5 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 9 Category:Characters Category:Series One